This invention relates to electronic musical instruments and, more particularly, to a safety locking improvement for an electronic musical instrument.
In an electronic musical instrument, for example, an electronic organ, it is important to provide protection against unrestricted immediate access by unskilled or unauthorized persons to the interior of the instrument which contains the electronics thereof. In addition to the possibility of electric shock, an unskilled or unauthorized person could unwittingly cause significant damage to delicate and complex electronic equipment. Notwithstanding these considerations, however, the mechanism for securing the lid which provides access to the interior of the musical instrument should preferably be relatively inexpensive, sturdy, and provide easy and quick access to a person who is familiar with the locking mechanism, such as an authorized service person. It is an object of the present invention to provide safety locking for a musical instrument which meets these criteria.